Team Possible's Demon
by thenewjubi
Summary: He was born surrounding by blood and death. Raised from a young age to become a weapon. He grew up witnessing the cruelty of man. How the world truly was. So he escaped leaving nothing but death. Until he meet her. The girl that held his demons back. His soul finally saved, his mind clear. Yet demons will follow. They always find a way. Watch Naruto as he fights his demon and past.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Looking for a beta.**

What is the differences between a hero and villain? A question so simple, yet an answer had been still unable to be discovered, Many viewed a young women by the name Kim possible was a true hero. A young women with amazing skills in gymnastics. Or veteran in war, men and women doing anything in their power to feed their love ones. These are all a meaning of a hero. Yet wrong at the same time. A veteran in any war does evil even if their blind to it. And the person protecting would do anything to save them. They cared for no one but them. And then there was Kim Possible, a girl saving the world. A hero by all means. Yet the villains always escape. No matter what her skills were they always escaped. Ending hundreds of more innocent lives as they did. You see to become a hero, you must become something different. You must become some one that took lives. To make sure they never harm another life. You must serve the light in the darkness. Use your blade to spill the blood of the demons. Become something man fears to destroy the ones that don't belong in the word. You must be as pure as god yet evil as satin. That is a hero. Someone that would give up their very humanity to make sure the innocent survive. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. The last member of the ANBU Black Ops. An elite team far forgotten. A team of super soldiers that protected the lives of many giving up their own. A long forgotten extinct soldier. The last of his kind. He will show earth that the made a mistake. That he is no monster. He will rise from the ashes hidden with in the never-ending abyss. He will serve the light in the darkness of live. He will show this world what he can do. What a true hero looks like. With one monster at the prepared world, the Abisuu~ōkā is here.

* * *

"Good possibles here." A man in his early forties spoke looking at the young women walking through the crowed.

"Why is a girl here anyway?" The privet spoke looking at his chief. He just didn't know why they needed a little girl for backup. The men in there weren't human. Well they were a bit. The felt, bleed and died the same. There body was different. There bones were steel. Their skin has made from the most durable and hardest metal found in the world. Yet they were still different. They had something added to their body. There every day skill were increased hundredth fold. There were super soldiers. Cyborgs, a military experiment that should have never been created.

"Whats the sitch?" A teen around fifteenth asked looking at the men. Kim was a teenage female of average height with a slim yet athletic build. She had large, bright green eyes and long fiery red hair which came down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind was in the likeness of a heart. Dark gloves with a thin cuff, cargo pants, and a tool belt. This was the Kim Possible, youngest and one of the most skilled spies in history.

"A group of ten men are holding ever one in the bank hostage. They have all ready killed three and are willing to kill more. They are model 486AW cyborgs, armed with long swords, machete , M14s and RPGs there all inside waiting for every one to clear out." The chief spoke ignoring the frighten look the girl held. These men didn't play around like most of her villain encounters. She heard from Wade about these enhancement to the human body, but nothing like this. She was scared, her Kim Possible.

"Hostage coming!" A officer spoke gaining the groups attain. A massive man with a bar code printed across his forehead emerged holding a crying women. He held a massive blade in hand his black armor bathed in blood. "Welcome all to my little show." He said laughing in plesher surprising many people. "My name is Jace and here I'm doing the normal robbing banks and killing people. I'm here to send some girl by the name Kim possible a message. To destroy evil you must becom-." Everyone there was shocked seeing what just happened. The man was about to kill the women he held in his hand, but then. Out of no where a blade piercing through his body a man in white armor. He had a massive weapon sheath that looked like a gun. He wore black baggy pants under his armor. He had a swimmers build. And mask over his face resembling a fox. The only thing showing were his long spiked blond hair. He just sat there standing on the blade covered in the mans blood before gripping his grip before hopping of the man.

"Fire!" They all heard as a barrage of bullets fired. Every one froze seeing every road fired completely missed the man or using his blade blocking each bullet, Something that went beyond human possibles. The next thing the group knew a rpg fired engulfing the man in fire and smoke.

"Impossible." Kim said seeing the man blade in hand standing there. The only damage he showed was the mask had been broken in half with blood pouring from his forehead. His body was cut and lightly burned, but besides that nothing. Her eyes widen shocked hearing the man chuckle.

"It takes more than that to kill me." He spoke his voice sounded empty. Nothing. Anger, pain, sadness, happiness. Nothing, nothing. "Pain resistance 0%! Bring it all!" He yelled smiling seeing a man in green armor his face covered by a mask.

"You're dead!" He yelled stabbing his weapon into the mans chest. The cyborg backed off hearing the man simple chuckle before screaming in pain ripping his blade out.

"Your turn." He said gripping the others man weapon. He simple gripped the mans throat trowing hard into the cancret. The man hit the ground hard not only creating spider webs but also bouncing multiple times. The masked man let out a battle cry stabbing the blade into the mans hand. He gripped his own blade blacking three more blades. He countered their attack launching the blade through ones chest before ripping another in half. He dodged the thirds blade taking a small knife hidden inside his armor. He flung the knife between his fingers launching the blade into the criminal skull so deep it vanished into his skull.. He looked at the man inside the ground his smile creeping up. "Die!" He yelled cutting him in half. "Hehehe Who's next!" He said pointing the blade towered the other four men. They charged. The man simple ripped his blade across the stone created a small dust cloud as the four entered not awry what they were running into. Something sounding like a gun shot echoed the street. When the dust cleared every one remained silent seeing the blond standing next to eight ripped in half body's. One still crawling using his hand.

"What are you." The nearly destroyed man yelled looking at the blade wielding man.

"I'm Abisuu-oka. The one whose serves the light while walks the darkness." He spoke his words echoing before launching his hand through his chest ripping out a glowing blue spine before crushing it.

"I'm on your side." He spoke his blood red eye staring into the green eyes of an angle. With that he simply bowed before smoke engulfed him.

"fire!" The chief yelled ignoring the shocked looks before they opened fire. Yet when the smoke vanished the man was gone no where in sight. "Make sure the hostages are safe. Send an air team to track this man down now!" He yelled as multiple men took off. The chief looked down seeing that Kim had tears. 'Must be her first time seeing death so closely.' He thought seeing the young women. He simple closed his eyes. 'The man. He didn't have any work done that i could see. Is it possible for something even deadlier than cyborgs emerged. I have to think about this.' He thought before turning around clearing the crowed. He didn't want anyone else here. Those men were just brutally destroyed. Something that only video games and movies could even do. Those men deserved what the received of course, but not like this. Ripped apart by an unstable boy playing hero. The one that serves the light with in darkness. 'Why dose that sound so familiar.' He thought, he heard that a group of privet founded military were making a super soldier using nanobots to create the ultimate crime fighter. But that project and company was shut down after learning they were making orphans into super soldiers. Training at a young age to become something non human. Of course many of those poor boys and girls who went through the training were never the same again. They had a boy that's was in that program here. He just didn't know the name or what he looked like. That was classified, the only people allowed to know were the prime minister and the president, and whom ever worked on the project.

"I have to look into this." He mumbled before scooping the crime seen.

* * *

Kim laid down in her bed her eyes puffy from crying. She couldn't believe that some psychopathic just showed up ripping them apart enjoying it. That man destroyed them ripping them apart like they were a mere insects. The man was nothing more than a pure monster. Yet that wasn't the worst part. He seemed so familiar. His sword skill, hair, eye. It reminded her of the Naruto Uzumaki. Her old friend since they were six. Naruto had well sun-kissed blond hair spiking in every known direction. Bright blue eyes like that man yet different. Naruto's eyes were filled with pure life and kindness. Yet this man was filled with pure hate and lust. The eyes of a monster. No it was impossible. She knew everything about the blond. Well expected what happen in his life behind the day they meet.

"Kimmy, you okay?" A voice spoke surprising the girl. Her mother Ann asked through her doorway.

"I'm fine!" She managed to choke out. It never got through however seeing that her mother walked through the door way.

"What's wrong Kimmy? Boy trouble?" She asked looking at her daughter whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"You didn't see what happened at the bank." She mumbled looking at her mother. Her eyes soften seeing her daughter reacted. She knew the spy action hero type life would meet death. As a doctor she faced death every day. She lost patient because she wasn't fast enough or she lacked skills. She was around death more than she wanted to be. She just wished her daughter was older than this during the time. Something like this can scare someone with ease.

"I seen everything on the TV." She said looking at her little princes hugging her close. "Kimmy those men were people who loved to harm innocent people. They cared for nothing but money and pleasure. Sometimes prison ro asylums don't do anything for them. Sometimes to protect someone you have to end someone else." She said not knowing what to do. She wasn't an action super spies. Being a doctor is different. Trying to save a life is different then taking one. 'Maybe Naruto and Ron could help.' She thought leaving her daughter hoping those two would be able to do anything.

* * *

A teen about sixteen signed seeing non other than Ann Possible call. He wasn't really in the mood at this moment of time. His arm had multiple large gashes and burns, his forehead had a large gash. Then his chest had a stab wound. He would live, it was hard killing a man filled with mini robots flowing through his body slowly healing every wound. Well not really healed. It just kept his important organs from being destroyed and kept blood growing at an amazing rate. It kept him alive. His wounds however didn't heal.

"Naruto here." He said sowing his skin back together holding in his grunts of pain. 'Talking to someone while sowing your arm together sucks.' He thought hearing the doctor speck about Kim crying in her room after the scene he performed. Maybe he was a little too much. Well he never really killed anything in a long time. And well the special enhancement caused a little blood lust, then how he was only four when his started killing people.

"Don't worry Ma'am I'm on my way." He said handing up the phone. "Should have known this would happen." He said throwing on a black shirt with a single orange stripe with a black button up high color cloak with his Uzumaki swirl printed onto the back. He signed looking at a rather red fox next to his keys. "What is it Kurama?" He asked looking at the fox that smile growled multiple times. "Fine hope on." The blond said looking at the rather vicious fox. He wasn't kidding ether. The damn fox bit someones ear off one. Well it was one of the evil henchmen. Then he went for the neck. He was lucky he was able to rip the fox off. Kim wouldn't be to happy hearing that his pet ripped a mans throat out. Well she wouldn't be happy hearing how he was the masked man. "Better head out." He mumbled taking off.

* * *

James Possible signed seeing the same news report for the seventh time. That fight or slaughter was every were. Nearly every channel was filming the footage. He watched as that experiment slaughtered men that were genetic modified. And this person sweeps in using something that may be even stranger than the robotic parts those cyborgs were given. 'Why would a PFM show up here of all places. Here in a small town.' He thought recognizing the symbols on their armor. 'That should have killed him.' He thought seeing the so-called psychopathic not only get a massive wound through his chest but hit directly with an RPG. Of course cyborgs did have enough strength to survive something like that. yet the problem was how little damage the man received. He should have been at lest heavily injured. Yet there he was, standing there. A smirk on his face challenging more unites before they all were simple destroyed.

The only enhanced human that could do at such levels were the ANBU; but they were shut down years ago. The only one they truly finished that was stable in mind and body was a child. That child escaped the lab before the company shut and he quite. The only thing left was a stream of body's and blood. But whomever that person was standing there. "Maybe someone ales knows more about this. Maybe i should call an old friend." He mumbled running his hand through his hair. The man slightly jumped hearing the door bell ring. 'Must be one of the boys.' He thought signing knowing the two that hung around his daughter. He was pretty sure that Ron was well a little mentally handicap. He was well a massive goofball that couldn't do anything but devourer ridiculously large amount of food. Naruto however was a mystery to him. The blond was wondering the streets in a hospital uniform. He had been covered in blood, dazed eyes and a HIV stuck through his arm. He said nothing. Ann spent nearly a year on the blond just for him to speck.

What amazed his the most however was the boys fighting ability. The boy nearly taught her daughter every fighting stance she knew. And the boy was five and knew all this. What life did a child have to make them into a fighting machine. He didn't really want to know. When he started to age nothing really changed. He was a wild card yes. He was a genius yet he didn't care using his brain. The boy was well more violent, he didn't use words to solve his problems. He rather beat them into the ground. He did just that multiple times. First in middle school when Kim was bullied by some football player. He broke the mans arm, knee cap and four ribs. Yet he had times were he was the kindest man you could ever find. Every time Kim was in trouble the blond was there. Through her first missions becoming one of her partners. Even if the man was there for only backup. The man was better the Ron by a mile. He just kept his past and secrets close to his chest. He didn't like that.

"Hey Mr. Possible." The man simple smiled seeing non-other then Naruto standing there in his normal entire. The thing that caused the man to second guess was that massive gash sowed up over his left eye.

"What happened there?" He asked looking at the blond.

"Training." He said smiling gaining a nob from the man. It wasn't the first time that blond was wounded during training. The boy kept it up far further then he should. Kim tried multiple times to stop him from this abusive training schedule.

"So why did Dr. Possible call me?" He asked looking at the tall yet slim man.

"Kimmy isn't taking the bank robbery slaughter very well. It was the first time she ever seen death at that level. Shes only fifteen, she shouldn't see anything like that." He said walking up the stares.

"I see. Truthfully I'm cheering this guy on." He said shocking the man.

"Why?"

"Well men like that. Nothing will change their mind. They enjoy the feel of battle. Love the feeling as they control the life of someone weaker than them self. The only sure for people like that is death. Sometimes to perfect death of many you have to bring death to another." He spoke surprising the man. Those words, hey made since. Sometimes the only way to cure a sickness or stop it was to destroy the one with it. Yet the boys words. No boy his age should have that knowledge.

'Maybe he's that man. No impossible. He knew Kimmy for most of his life. He would tell her if he was something like that for sure.' He thought looking at the boy. Maybe he wasn't a boy at all.

"Leave it to me." He said smiling at the couple before walking into his best friends room.

Naruto's eyes soften seeing the red-head a completely missed. "Kurama worm her up." He whispered to the deadly fox. He smiled seeing the fox simple smirk before nodding. He didn't know why but the damn fox loved Kim. He treated her like his own kin. It confused him a little. He sat down next to the crying girl smiling seeing her cheer up a little. The little mammal always did that.

"You okay Kim?" Naruto finally asked looking at the mess that was Kim possible. He was slightly surprises seeing the girl nearly talked him onto the ground crying against his chest. 'I knew seeing that would be hard for her. But not this hard.'

"Whats wrong." He said in a soft toned voice looking at the red-head.

"It could have been me." She choked out surprising the boy. How stupid was he? Of course she would think this. Kim's enemies weren't killers. Of course they were villains but they never killed anyone. She never faced anyone with the cyborg body or mind. Those men were truly ready to kill her. Then how he showed up. God he fucked up. He just held all that blood lust for so long he was forced to releasing it. Of course the plesher thing may have token it to far. The stab wound, the brutally destroyed those men.

"Kim, that will never happen. I promise ." He whispered rocking the girl back and forth rubbing her back. He wouldn't let her die. He couldn't, she was the only thing keeping him from snapping. She was the person that held back the army of demons that roaming his mind. She kept those thoughts at bay. She was the cure for his sickness. He already lost his mind once, he never wanted it to happen again.

"How can you?" She mumbled into his chest. The man simple closed his eyes hearing the girls words. How could he? How could he make sure she would be safe.

"I don't know Kim, but you know I never been a person to brake a Promise. And how I always had your back before." He whispered trying to do anything to make here feel better. "I'll be here for you Kim. Always." He said smiling feeling the girl calm down. It wasn't that much but it was something.

**And done. My first chapter of this new Kim possible Naruto crossover with a lot of metal gear in there. Now here is the reason i put the stuff in there. First i wanted to make a darker feel to this world. They have so many technology that creating a metal gear or cyborgs would be easy. So then I got thinking. There have been many experiments that tested on young children. So if they truly had technology like they do in the show, and PFM really are in the really world. They are just tiny. Kim would be considered the same thing. So I thought it would be fun. So Naruto is like a younger Raiden. And I was listening to a band called Starset song demons. In my own thoughts it is way better then imagine dragons. Songs about a man losing his mind to the demons that haughnt him. And his something kept his demons at bay. Any way this is a Narukim fic. And yes other Naruto characters will show up. And one last thing. Well two. I enjoy doing rare crossovers. So if you want to see something not many people do PM me. There a lot more fun that way. And the last thing. I think the main villains are the best in Naruto. Most were good men driven mad by that hate the world showed. So they wanted to end the suffering no matter the cost. It showed how even good people could be driven insane. Leave a little comment about witch show or game has the best villains in the review. Bye looking for Date.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Looking for a beta**

_"The differences between purity and evil is how a person looks through it with their own eyes."- __Unknown_

* * *

**Beep...Beep...Beep..BEEP..BEEP!**

Blood colored eyes emerged lightning the darkness that consumed the room. The fox simple growled hearing the girls alarm clock go off. It was more annoying than that damn blond and naked mouse. The fox simple jumped using grace Kim would be jealous of landing on the blonds chest. His tail simple swung back and forth looking at his _master. _Those humans were so weird. Even if they wanted to mate with someone they didn't simple do it. Well from what he had seen through the blonds eyes however. The boy was in love with the so-called Hero. The boy needed to man up and ask her out. How hard could that even be? The man faced death on a normal basic. Not the death Kim thought she meet. Nothing like that, no Naruto was a machines designed for only for a single purpose. The boy just needed to expect that he was born to destroy. Well, he could be a little human, but you can't hide the past forever. It was bound to emerge sooner or later, and the boy wasn't even close being able to handle it. Well then again, it wasn't his problem. Why was he worrying about it?

The fox growled sinking his claws into the boys chest. The boy simple wake up slapping the fox off. Of course Kurama being Kurama he simple did a back flip landing on his paws. And they say only cats always land on their feet. The fox just glared looking at the blue-eyed boy. He simple growled, the damn child throw him off the bed.

"You are by far the worst alarm clock and pet ever." The blond spoke causing the fox to raise an eye brow. If he was the worst pet in the world why did he put up with him.

"Kami, why couldn't I get something cool like a dog, maybe a wolf." He said pissing the all ready raging fox off. You see Kurama was with the blond well since he could remember. Of course he was a mere Kit. That was well since he could remember. Well if he could remember correctly he was given a new-born fox a year before he escaped. Since then they were together. He was that vicious from the start. That damn fox was an ass sometimes. Yet, he was his first friend. Someone that showed him what he could truly be. "You're a pain Kurama, but your worth it." The blond said looking at the large fox that looked a little surprised.

The blond blinked trying to remember what happened after he he went to Kim's house. He didn't remember what.."I feel asleep didn't I?" He asked looking at the fox that simple nodded his head. "How can you understand me again?" He asked looking at the fox. That's right the fox understood every word he heard. He was like Rufes, he just could talk. And thank Kami he couldn't, the things he would say.

The boy looked down seeing well a mess of light red hair covering his chest. 'Their going to be pissed.' Naruto thought knowing how protective her parents were. A rocket scientist that could blast him into space. Then a women that know the brain inside and out. The women could poke his forehead and destroy his brain. Or something in that order. 'She dose look cute though.' He thought moving a few strands of red hair. 'Wow, didn't know she stores. Thank god she doesn't drool. Now that was well pure nasty. 'It's kind of cute.' He thought hearing the teenager snore lightly.

"Kimmy wake up." He whispered running his hand through her hair. 'Please wake up. I don't want to deal with those two come in.' He thought doing his best to wake the small girl up. She simple slapped his hand away mumbling some nonsense. "If you don't wake up Bonnie will beat you for cheerleader captain." He whispered smiling seeing the teen jump out of bed failing miserable. The nest thing Kim knew she was floating above the ground.

"You really need to learn how to walk." Naruto said smirking seeing the tired girl. He didn't know why but she feel more then often. Naruto simple caught her by her shirt. Every time she feel and he was in the same room he would simple catch her by her shirt. It happened a ton on missions. Then how Bonnie would trip the girl.

"Can you put me down now." She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Sure." He said letting the girl down onto her feet.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked looking at the boy. She smiled seeing Kurama wrap himself around her neck.

"I feel asleep." He said looking at the girl whom simple shock her head. Sometimes she didn't know which blond was more idiotic.

"So, can I take a shower?" He asked looking at the smirking girl. "Sure if you beat me there." She said taking off. Naruto simply rolled his eyes. Girl just didn't know when she was out bested.

* * *

"Cheater." Kim mumbled crossing her arms over her chest waiting for the blond. Naruto simple caught her throwing her over his shoulder. That was so cheating. The fox simple made a per like sound ignoring the complaining girl.

"Bubblebut what are you waiting for?" She heard a large blush reaching her face. Why did her mother call her that? Did she even know what that meet now?

"Waiting to use the shower." She said looking at her mother a small worried smile on her face.

"One of the twins using it?" She asked looking at her daughter.

"Umm...well Naruto is." She said hesitating looking at her mother. 'The serious face.' She thought seeing the look her mother was giving her.

"And why is a boy in are shower." She demanded looking at her daughter. Naruto well the boy was strange, for some reason he loved entering and exiting Through windows. Yet still, he was better than Ron. She couldn't wait for the two to get together. 'Not no.' She thought giving the glare to her daughter.

"Well we kinda feel asleep last light." She said trying her best to ignore her mothers gaze.

"I see. So did you to do anything last night? I'll support Narukim, even if your father doesn't?" She said shocking not only Kim but Kurama as well. They both didn't expect that of all things. They knew her father would hate despise the time she started dating men. Kurama actually thought her father wanted her to be lesbian. He doubted it, but still her father made it seem that way.

"Mother! Naruto and I will never be together!" She yelled swinging her arms around glaring the her mother. She simple giggled looking at her naive daughter. She didn't know that page of her web-sight Wade and her set up. Oh she couldn't wait to see her face seeing the web sites. The when Naruto finally opens up. God the boy was like a rock covered in pillows. Well a rock for his true feelings and a pillow because he was a sweet heart.

"Oh Kimmy one more thing. Naruto will be taking you to school and check out your web sites Ron vs Naruto link. Bye!" She yelled giggling running of. She was nearly late for a brain transplant. Her partners and assistants were going to kill her. Maybe switch her brain with a monkeys.

"Ron vs Naruto." Kim said completely lost hearing what her mother said. Why would Wade put a vs of those two? Ron was well Ron was on the team for the lucky things he pulls off here and there. Then Naruto well Naruto fought a lot better than her. He could do the missions with out a single problem. The boy was there just for back up. To pulled her out when the missions got a little to difficult. He was there with his strange blade that could cut anything in half. She wished she had something like that. Sadly she didn't, she just had a laser lipstick and a grappling hairdryer. Even though they saved her multiple times over.

"You're mom is really weird." Naruto spoke surprising the girl.

"Don't do that." She said doing her best to ignore the blonds exposed chest. The blond had a six-packs exposed to the world for gods sake. "So whats this Ron vs Naruto thing she talked about?" Naruto asked looking at the blushing girl. 'Why do I feel like eye candy?' He asked himself looking at the girl.

"Oh yea." She said turning around making sure her eyes were away from the boy. She nearly had a nose bleed. She thought that was only able to happen were cartoons. "Here we go." Clicking on the small link blushing seeing what the web site was.

"Who will win Kim's heart? Naruto Uzumaki the wielder of gods blade. Or the goofball Ron. You choice. NaruKim vs RonKim." Naruto read leaning against the girls back causing her to blush. Naruto was a little shocked they had a website with billions of viewers, and voters. "Naruto Uzumaki 75% and Ron only 25%. Wow, Ran had a lot more than I thought." Naruto said a little hurt. Ron had 25%, even if he was destroying him those many people thought Ron was better. "Wait your mom is the creator of NAruKim and Wade with RonKim. This is so wearied." He said looking at the rather blushing girl.

"Wielder of Gods blade. I like that, sounds cool. Wish it was it Japanese, but you get what you get. I'm going to get dressed. And don't worry I didn't take all the hot water." He said walking into her bed room clothes in hand.

"Forgotten the cloak." He said popping his head out before closing her door.

"He may be better the Ron, yet he has his moments." Kim mumbled seeing the blond walk into her room. Why would he put clothes into her room? He could just throw his clothes in the bathroom before going and get his cloak. She shock her head walking into her bathroom getting ready for a nice shower. "Would he put a camera in here or something?" She asked looking at the large fox. He simple shock his head side to side. She let out a puff in relief. Ron spent the night of course, but that was Ron. She would beat he didn't hit puberty. Naruto however, well he read those little orange books titled Icha Icha. Of course they were written in Japanese so she never understood a single word. The he finally read the book to her. That how she learned what intercourse really meet.

"I'll talk to those two later." She mumbled not that happy how Wade and her mother made that little sight.

* * *

"Strange." Naruto spoke looking at his clock. "No nightmares." He mumbled sitting down onto the bed. He had nightmares often. He was lucky when he had only one a night. They were all simple. Watching through his own eyes reliving his past. The training, abuse, everything he was put through. Then the war, the war. Only at four he was running across a battlefield his mind dulled. The only thing on his mind was to survive at any means. The after the days of battles something different grew. Pleasure, after so many battles he found pleasure. Feeling and hearing their flesh getting ripped apart. Everything, from the smell of metallic and burning flesh. Everything, he became something not human. He became a demon, a true monster. He couldn't take it. The memory's, noise, taste, smell. Every little detail. Haunted his mind and soul.

"Not now. Thing will only get worse if you remember the feeling." He spoke feeling his blood-lust rising.

"Calm down Naruto." He mumbled rubbing his hand through his blond hair. "Don't let the Kurashi shi no kami come through." He mumbled his old name he was given. The Living Death God, his name the army given him. The name was simple really. How he destroyed anyone in his path with out a single hint of emotions. One of the first things those monster taught them was how to cut emotions off. Of course they failed. He felt nothing but anger, sadness and pleasure. Yet even after everything he was forced to do there was only one thing that destroyed him. They say a weapon has no emotions, right? But..I...Do. He always asked himself that with so many other questions. It slowed down when he meet Ron and Kim. He started to make friends, family. Yet they never vanished. No matter what happened. He still felt empty, hollow, alone. He hated it, he did everything in his live to fade the darkness that ate him alive. Yet, nothing truly vanished. The hate the feelings he held never vanished. Loneliness, a feeling that was far worst then death. Was he losing his grip? His humanity? His sanity? Was he truly a tool, a weapon after all.

'Was i destined to be alone since the very beginning.' Naruto thought looking at his shaking hands. Unaware the eyes peeling on him. The pain may pause...but it never goes away.

"Better get it together." He mumbled planting a smile on his face. Walking out of the room blushing a little seeing a towel wrapped Kim walk through the hall.

"See you out side." He said waving bye surprising her a little.

"He doesn't want to eat." She mumbled surprised. Naruto's stomach made Ron's look pathetic. "You think he's okay?" She asked the fox expecting it to respond like Rufus. The fox simple growled not truly listening to the girl. He knew what was truly wrong with the boy. He was remembering his past. Memory flashing through the blonds mind remembering what he truly was.

"Oh right, you can't talk." She said looking at the fox's red glowing eyes. "Yea your eyes are a little scary." She said walking into her room.

* * *

"Stop shaking." Naruto spoke looking at his trembling hands his eyes heavy. This was normal for him, well not this horrible. Yes he had nightmares, flashbacks, daydreams. After each one he started to shack uncontrollable. Like his body felt as if it was in battle. Yet, after his new identity and the bank battle it became worse. Maybe it was his mind remembering the thrill of battle. You never feel more alive after taking a life. Even if it was something inhuman to think about it in that way. It felt different during his battle than those little missions he did with Kim and Ron. Well to tell the truth they felt more like chores. Nothing truly threatened him during any mission. He was there just to make sure Kim could handle it, and Ron didn't screw up to much. Just to make sure he was around someone. Someone that made him feel...alive. If those two made him feel so Alive why did he feel so..alone.

"Why can't it be raining." He mumbled looking at the crystal blue sky. The one . ?docid=38590781time his wall broke. He let the emotion she carried through years released. The one time his strength vanished into nothing. He knew crying wasn't a sigh of weakness. It showed that the person has been strong for far too long.

"Dammit Naruto you could think about this later!" He yelled silently at himself. He could break down, he couldn't Shatter. He wasn't alone, he could risk anyone seeing him this weak.

'Shut off all emotions, shut down the feeling of living.' He thought trying his best to rebuild a his crumbled wall that surrounded his mind and heart. He signed putting on the goofy grip he had seeing non other the Kim walk through the door wearing her plane light green tank top that fully bared her midriff and blue baggy capri pants.

"Here you go." The blond spoke handing her his only helmet he had. He just got the bike four days ago. A brand new Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R, his little baby. It took him forever to even come close to getting this little honey. He loved every minute of it.

"One minute please and thank you." She replied taking a scratchy out of her pocket tying her long red hair into a pony tail. Simply her hair was now a little passed her shoulder blades. A small group of hair covering her left eye. She smiled putting on the helmet. Thank god it had a visor. She really didn't want him to see her blush. She was hugging the blonds waist making sure she was close as possible. With out it being to strange of course. It felt nice.

"Lets ride." The blond mumbled racing off to school.

* * *

'Will she ever shut up?' Bonnie Rockwaller asked herself on the way to school. Her mother just wouldn't shut up. Bonnie was a sixteen year old girl with a rather slim yet curve build. She was named the best freshmen and sophomore body. She had long strati brown hair ending below her shoulder blades.

Her mother wouldn't stop talking about her cute baby habits. What she called cute she called horrible embarrassing. 'What is taking the light so long!' She screamed in her head seeing the light still red. God it felt like an hour already. she looked out of her window blinking surprised seeing non other then Naruto Uzumaki on a new released sports bike.

"Hey Kim isn't that Bonnie?" Naruto asked looking back at the helmet girl. Kim simple smirked seeing her rivals Bonnie staring at the bike.

'This is going to be fun.' She thought lifting her visor up taking the orange helmet off waving to her completely shell shocked. Naruto however just chuckled shacking his head. Those two were always back and fourth since they made eye contact.

"Helmet." Naruto said looking back at the now puppy pouting girl. Naruto just rolled his eyes. That nearly never worked on him. Nearly. "Helmet." He said again seeing that she simple huffed putting the orange helmet back on. She simple didn't look good in orange. "Now to head for school or hell on earth." He mumbled seeing the green light before taking off.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing. Looking for a beta**

_"Sometimes in life, the person who__ tries__ to keep everyone happy, turns out to be the most lonely person."- Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Kim mumbled as the two hero's walked down the halls of Middleton High School. Naruto raised an eye brow seeing the head cheer leader taping her chin multiple times attempting to remember what ever she was trying to remember.

"Didn't you have that history paper or something?" Naruto said looking at the red-head that seemed to pale. He blinked a little surprised seeing the young women bolt nearly throwing people into the ground as she ran through the hall. 'Well that was strange." He mumbled humming a toneless tone ignoring the normal high school drama.

"So did you guys see that bank mascara?" He heard a random seiner ask gaining his undivided attain. Of course he counseled himself withing multiple crowds. He was train for stuff like this. He wasn't about to pull a Ron.

"The mask dude was a fucking psycho." A random man spoke looking at the rest of his small group.

"I have to agree with you there man; but he did save Kim." One said.

"Oh please she would be able to handle it."

"Really man? No, you saw those videos, Naruto saves her a lot. Maybe a little too much. Shes good and all but still."

"So what?"

"Those guys were like half robot. My dads left arm is like that, he ripped a steel pipe in half not knowing its strength."

"I guess you have a point there." He said rubbing his chin.

"Yea, i just hope he stays on are side." The short one spoke before walking away.

'I see.' Naruto mumbled walking down the halls picking up on most conversation. Most people thought his true self was well a mentally insane man with too much body enhancements. Yet they spoke as if he was a hero. A hero, yea that sounded good. Of course they were like that during their little missions, but still. The Naruto they knew was a Naruto that would do something when Kim needed help. Now they saw 'him' as a man who could be more effective or as effective as the Kim Possible. It felt nice. Yet he knew Kim would feel different about his other self. She most likely thought his other, no his true self was a pure monster. He knew this. The way she reactive after what happened. If she would ever found out how he was what he was. She would despise him, he all ready knew this. He prayed it would never happen. It may not seem like it but, she was his reason to simple live.

"Impressive show yesterday." A rather rough voice spoke snapping him from his thoughts. He simple smiled seeing a rather short and skinny red-head with raccoon like eyes. He had rather empty green eyes, black thick lines surrounding his eyes. At first look anyone would think he was wearing mascara. Yet in reality it was from lack of sleep. The teen wore a plan tan color nearly sand colored baggy pants. He wore a black jacket with a simple of death and life in red printed in kanji on the back.

"Good to see you as well Gaara." Naruto smiled looking at the nearly emotionless teen. Gaara was like him, a failed experimental. A boy those men through away after it served some years in that Privet Military. He didn't know that mush of the teen besides his special yet abnormal genetic testing. When he turned seven that company wanted him destroyed worried info would leak out into the world. Se they sent Gaara, a mentally insane boy. He craved blood more than another cyborg ever known. He believed the only way to proof his life was to take another. So the red-head tracked him down. He was just thankful they fought somewhere with out viewing eyes.

They meet at a stalemate. Both physically broken, yet he counted. Gaara was nearly petrified seeing Naruto crawl towered him. The boy kept asking him why he was so powerful. He simply said he had someone worth defending. He left Gaara behind that day. The boy demanded for his death. Saying how he couldn't live knowing he was defeated. He just told the redhead find someone worth protecting and you would become stronger. . He hasn't seen the person ever since. Naruto was on edge seeing the teen.

"I mean you no harm Uzumaki." He said smiling looking at the older blond. Naruto simply rose his eyebrow hearing the teen. He knew Gaara wasn't the lying type. He didn't need to. He was there to kill someone he did it. No matter where they were. The redhead didn't need to be quite. "I wish to speck in peace Uzumaki." He said surprising boy further. Gaara wasn't one for talking.

"Yea. Let's walk." He said heading towered his locker.

"I wish to speck about that little show you put on."

"And why do you think I done something like that?" He asked looking at the extremely intelligent redhead.

"Most would never survive that brutality. Even a cyborg would be wounded. Not able to battle such a large force. They would need something protecting their body. Yet what reviled the most as the Fox mask, bright blue eyes, blond messy hair. Then your sword skill." He spoke looking at the blond. It wasn't difficult. The teens that knew him second guessed themselves about the boy. They simply avoided the simple truth because they thought the teen trusted them enough to know about this. How foolish they were.

"I see. I'm guessing you want in?" The blond spoke looking at the other teen that simply smirked.

"Indeed, I wish to support not only your little solo missions, but as a new member of Kim possible little team as well." He spoke ignoring the surprised look from the blond.

"You're in with my little solo hero group; but it's going to be up to Kim about that." He spoke looking at the nodding redhead.

"I see. Should have known. When do you be believe I should speck with you three?" He asked looking at the blond.

"Lunch after school. What ever you prefer." He answered looking at the boy. He wasn't that sure about the old weapon. He still knew that the teen was rather unstable. He knew for a faceted he made his own mind look sane. He had to be wary of the teen. When he snapped he will put him down for good. He couldn't let someone of his ability live when he believed death was he way of living. "Gaara, if you lose your ability to control that blood lust. I will destroy you." He said his eyes shimmering a blood-red as he glared at the red-head. Gaara just stared at the man his own eye glowing yellow and brown.

"I have no doubt you would." He said glaring at the taller teen. "But, I will not lay there and be killed." He spoke as the two simple glared at each other. "I'm much stronger now than before Uzumaki." Gaara spoke as sand seemed to start circling around him.

"Join the club." He said a light blue energy floating around his hands. Wind surrounding his left palm while he whiled lightning in his right hand.

"Hey Naruto!" A male voice yelled snapping both from their little glaring contest. The teen they broke the two apart was non other than Ron Stoppable, the unpopular school clown. Ron was a rather short lightly plump teen around sixteen. He had bed head blond hair, light brown eyes and a rather freckled skin. The boy wore a plan dark red long sleeve shirt. He had light brown cargo pants and an old pair of Jordan's. He stopped in his tracks looking at the red-head.

"Wow, who's the goth? And why is he wearing make up?" He asked looking at his child friend and fellow blond.

"It's not make up and my name is Gaara." He spoke glaring at the rather out of shape boy. He smirked seeing the teen run behind the other blond in fear. He still had it.

"Then what is it?" He asked watching his cover step away from him. Cover was made to stay in one spot. Not moving away from him!

"I suffer from Insomnia." He spoke looking at the boy who cowered under his glare. God he loved doing this to people.

"What?"

"Lack of sleep."

"Well when was the last time you slept?" He asked looking at the redhead.

"When I was four." He spoke shocking the boy and that pink thing in his pocket.

"I'm so sorry." Ron said looking at the man who raised an eyebrow. Why was this boy sorry?

"Sorry for what?"

"For you not being able to sleep." He said looking at him. He wouldn't be able to live with out ten hours of sleep a day. Gaara haven't slept for over ten years. How was he even alive?

"You had no control over my sleeping problems. So why are you apologizing for something you have no control over?" He asked looking at the boy who remained silent a little shocked hearing what the rather cold teen spoke. He thought apologizing was the right thing to do. Maybe it wasn't for this teen. "I don't enjoy pity. If you had no control over what happened don't bother apologizing. See you later Uzumaki." He spoke still showing that he never bothered with showing emotions.

"See you when ever Gaara." He said waving bye smirking seeing the very light smile.

"Okay who was that?" The shorter blond spoke looking at the taller man.

"An old friend." He simple spoke. "Come on, Kim would be waiting for use."

"Yea, unless she's drooling in front of Josh Mankey." Ron said chuckling knowing the girl had an extremely large crush on they boy. Even though he barely spoke in class. Then how his last name Mankey, it sounded so much like monkey and meant rotten. Naruto just planted his fake smile laughing along with him. It was one thing to Love someone who didn't know you, it was another thing loving someone who loved someone other than yourself. No one knew about his feelings besides Kurama, he planned on keeping it that way. Well until his past finally vanished. He was always on guard always thinking someone was watching him. In waiting for him to slip up.

"Yea your right. Lets go watch her crash and burn."

"And to make sure Bonnie doesn't open her big mouth." He said remembering the fight between the to women.

"Yea your right; yet you have to admit that was the best cat fight in the world." He said remembering the cloth tearing part. Kim was lucky she wore a bra. He knew how she rather not wear a bra most days. He wasn't sure why, but Kim never liked wearing one.

"Yea your right." He said giggling remembering the scene the two put on.

* * *

'Were are you guys.' The Kim Possible thought her face nearly buried into her locker. Josh Mankey was standing across the hall hanging up a picture for the school dance. Oh how she wanted to ask his to the dance. Ron left who knows how long since he left to fetch Naruto. She needed words of a human instead of a fox. Of course the fox growled multiple times, but she couldn't understand him. He wasn't like Ron's naked mole rat that could pronounce some words. Not much but it was something. Which was incredible strange how a naked mole rat could speck while the fox was a lot smarter. She was sure he was brilliant. Smarter then Ron at lest, even though it didn't take much at all.

'Stupid girl.' The fox thought looking at the girl. She Kim Possible was able to do gymnastic levels inhuman. If he wasn't there since she was four he would bet she was genetically modified. She did so many things that were just simply mind-blowing brave. And yet she was scared of talking to some boy. How pathetic, she couldn't see how the damn blond loves her so. After all he done she couldn't see it. Sad really. 'Stop going soft.' He growled to himself ignoring the thought of the two teens.

"Waticha doing?" Someone asked causing the heroine to jump hitting her head.

'Speck of the pest.' Kurama thought jumping from Kim's shoulders towered the blonds shoulder before falling asleep. He didn't want to deal with this teen drama and school. He wanted to kill, destroy or his favorite pastime sleeping.

"You scared me!" Kim yelled lightly hitting the boy in the arm.

"You know you're a bully." Naruto said smiling looking at the young women. She simple pulled her eye brow down sticking her tong out. "So going to ask monkey boy out?" He asked laughing seeing the girl blush. She was cute when she was flustered.

"He's name is Josh Mankey. And maybe next time I see him." She mumbled the last part still blushing.

"What ever stalker." He said looking at the girl who simple glared at him. "He you knew it's true." He said smiling seeing her blush once again. Kim followed him home once to change her walking to and from school schedule. The how she nearly tracked him down during passing periods and lunch. She was all out crushing. Ahh the first crush is always the hardest.

"Hey Ron what to intervene?" He asked the socially acquired boy. He simple smiled.

"Oh yea." Ron and Ruffs spoke looking at his fellow blond.

"Let's Oww!" Naruto yelled feeling non other the Kim pulling their ears like a mother would have done.

"No you don't" Kim spoke user her 'mother' voice. Well it was the voice she used when she wanted to give orders out side of missions.

"Fine just let go." Ron said rubbing his already extremely large ears. "You still angry about the detention thing?" Ron asked before dashing behind Naruto seeing the glare. Naruto blinked a little surprised hearing how the Kim Possible received detestation.

"You got detention?" Naruto asked as the two walked into their History class. He just didn't understand how Kim Possible received detention.

"I still can't believe it. Cheer leaders don't do Detention." She said slamming her head into Naruto's backpack. "Thank you." She said seeing how the blond throw his backpack on the desk before she made contacted.

"Anyway, detention is what an hour. All you do is work on homework and different projects. It's like home room or study hall. And you're a student before a cheerleader." He said looking at the heroin. He was still trying to put together how Kim was given detention. She was a goody two shoes. He truly thought it was nearly impossible for the girl to get into trouble.

"You just don't understand." She said crossing her arms over her chest sinking into her set waiting for the day to end. She just hopped Bonnie wouldn't take it to far. She wasn't that understanding today, and she wasn't wearing a bra. If they fought every one would see.

"No bra?" Naruto asked seeing the blushing girl. Naruto chuckled seeing her simple nodded. "I keep telling you to wear one, but no don't Listen to Naruto even if he's almost always right." He said looking at the women that simple glared out him.

"Their unconformable." She answered looking at the blond. He simple chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Just wear wrapping then." He said gaining her attain.

"What?"

"You know medical tape or something in that order." He said giving the bra hating girl an idea. "And don't worry, I'll keep you two in cheek."

"Thanks." She said smiling, Naruto always had her back, no matter what.

"So, how did you get detention anyways?" He asked looking at the red-head.

"I umm gave Mr. Barkin a black eye." She said blushing a little. Naruto simple rose his eye brow hearing why she received detention. "I turned a corner a little to quickly and ran into him." She explained looking at the blond whom was simple smiling. They were really getting Kim flustered. For a super hero it was surprisingly easy.

"Well just be happy it's just for the next few days." Naruto said smiling looking at the girl who simple nodded. 'I do a little prank and get detention for a month. Kim gives him a black eye and only three days. Favoritism.' He thought, his pranks never brought.. never mind. He pulled multiple pranks that made the man black and blue.

"Yea Your right." Kim said feeling a little better. If Naruto or any other student that been in detention before would be there longer than her. She was a little thankful for that.

"Oh Bueno Nacho creator." Ron said snapping the two from their little conversation. Naruto and Kim couldn't help but sweet drop. Ron's obsession for Bueno Nacho was just plain insane. He worshiped both restaurant and creator as if they were gods.

'Fujin and the Kami's above. Can you please explain why this boy is so strange.' Naruto thought remembering how his fellow blond acted. He just couldn't explain it, yea he was strange as well. Yet Ron took it to a complete new level. Well it was him motto to be abnormal. Yet, he took his own creed to insane levels

"You didn't." Rom mumbled seeing a hot pink glider man walk through the door a black eye and all. Naruto simple smiled holding in his laughter, other than most students. He never thought that would work. He booby-trapped his office sending about forty pink spry paint and a truck load of glitter. Ron helped him set the small trap up. The whole time the blond tried to convinced him to simple stop. How this was taking it to far. Naruto himself highly doubted it would work. Yet here the man was as pink as a unicorn, no a unicorn would be jealous of the man.

"Uzumaki detention three months." He simple spoke looking at the blond expecting the boy was devastated. He was lightly surprised seeing the blond simple smile.

"Okay, and it was worth it." Leaning back gaining multiple fist bumps from different man smirk seeing non other the Kim Possible this schools little angel chew Naruto out. Kim wasn't a big fan for pranks and other acts that would hurt someone. Well he wasn't hurt but he was fucking pink. A pink a little girl would thought was to girly. She was the adult of the two idiots. He just wondered when Naruto would grow a pair and finally ask Kim out. He was pulling his hairs out seeing those videos of Naruto saving Kim risking his own body. The blond took a bullet for her. He wasn't kidding. The went to stop a man kidnapping a poor women. The man fired a .44 revolver aiming to kill Kim. And Naruto appearing out of nowhere not only taking the bullet but throwing his god blade cutting the mans arm clean off. And Kim still didn't kiss the blond. When would the two end up together. The schools facilities have been betting on the whole thing for a year now. Lets just say he would be a munch richer man if he won.

"Okay ever body. I will be filling in for Mrs, Wise for the next month. Her early child decided it didn't want to wait. So in that time i will be teach you about the Industrial Revolution finishing with the beginning of World War 1." He spoke beginning the lesson smiling seeing each student copy down each and every word he spoke. Well of course Ron was sleeping as expected. Naruto was as well but he was an expected. He knew about his little sleep problem. He didn't know why he had it of course. He never told his doctor or his therapist.

Naruto had nightmares that kept him up at night. That's when he studied everything he missed in school. Yet he slept fine when he was in class with his little group. Strange, maybe it was something mental that made him feel safe? It had to be something in that category. Even if the blond was a true handful he still hoped he would lose that little curse.

Naruto however wasn't sleeping that many believed. He was meditating, clearing his mind making sure nothing leeks out. It helped him stay calm. Made sure his emotions didn't effect his ability. His ability effected by his emotions more then he would be pleased in. However he couldn't stop thinking about those cyborgs and Gaara. Those men had a symbol for a rather unknown PFM, a group of the top dangers men in the world. Only four were ever identified. One being Itachi Uchiha. The man slaughtered his clan in two hours with out any given ability and his family had a long history about that type of thing. The there was that red sand character. Not much it known about him besides the metal tail and poison throwing knifes. Deidara that created massive C4s using some hand enhancement. Then the last and most likely the most psychiatric. The man Hidan believed in Jashin. Jashin was the god of pure evil, from death to simple sins. This Hidans goes around the world slaughtering most targets using a blood sacrifice. What ever that meant.

'I may want to look more into this. And maybe Gaara knows something.' He thought before he counted meditating.


End file.
